


The Link

by gingerbreadcow



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Band, Discord - Freeform, Exhaustion, F/M, Ficlet, HEX - Freeform, Rock and Roll, bassist, email, ficlit, link - Freeform, man buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadcow/pseuds/gingerbreadcow
Summary: Monk receives an email with a mysterious link. Join the SPR Discord to talk to awesome people about Ghost Hunt! Remember to say you came from here! https://discord.gg/aQyGaBk
Relationships: Matsuzaki Ayako/Takigawa Houshou
Kudos: 2





	The Link

Hoshou Takigawa was completely and entirely exhausted. He’d been working for almost 24 hours— First, dispelling a curse that one jealous groupy had placed on another, then filling in last minute at the gig when the same jealous girl decided to assault the bassist, resulting in a broken finger for him, and another 13 hours of work for Takigawa. 

As a result of this, his guard was down. So maybe that's why he’d clicked on the link. He had no idea where it came from. The link was delivered to him in an otherwise blank email from an address he didn’t recognize. If Mai had been the one to send it, she would’ve just texted him, and no one else would’ve tried something like that. Mai was the only one who ever tried to get the regulars and irregulars to spend time together. She’d always have some sort of event planned; perhaps a viewing party for the latest episode of Masako’s show, or an anniversary of some kind. She’d tracked down everyone’s birthdays somehow too, and always had a scheme in the works to make sure their birthdays would never go uncelebrated. 

Naru couldn’t care less, Lin wasn’t the scheming type, and Yasuhara-shonen, if anything, would be Mai’s accomplice, not the sole instigator. Regardless, the main team, plus Ayako, couldn’t have sent the link anyway because they were all away on a case right now. 

_Maybe it’s from Yuko… she did say she was thinking about starting up a fanclub._ Hoshou thought. Despite that, he was still a bit confused. The link was printed in English, not Japanese, and although he could read it, it didn’t contain any actual words. It read https://discord.gg/aQyGaBk. He put his phone down, and went to take a shower. He’d hoped that by the time he finished and got into bed, the link would be gone from his mind, but it was stuck to him like flypaper. 

He pulled his long hair up into a bun and glared at the offending email. Ayako wouldn’t have this issue. She would just delete it. Mai wouldn’t have the issue either. She’d click it.

Normally, he would’ve deleted it and went to bed. Normally, he would’ve asked Ayako if she knew anything about it before deciding to click it. And normally, he didn’t really do anything adventurous. He was cautious. If he wasn’t he could be cursed, injured, or mobbed.

_What’s the harm in throwing caution to the wind, just this once?_ He paused for a moment, finger hovering over the link. He was just so bored without Ayako around.He’d finally gotten her to agree to a date, but she’d been unexpectedly called to help with the case. Ayako never said no when it came to Mai, even if it meant her missing out on something. It was frustrating, but it wasn’t like he would’ve done the same.

“Dammit,” He hissed, looking to his ceiling for an answer. He clicked it.

Then anarchy ensued.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord! https://discord.gg/aQyGaBk


End file.
